Licentious
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Harry is home alone when someone breaks into his house, whatever is our Boy-Who-Lived to do? SLASH! LEMON! Harry/Duo! PWP! ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own, and will never own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

**Author's note**: So I and the AMAZING Linnay were talking about Harry/G-boy parings and we came to the conclusion that Duo never gets any Harry lovin's. So, I pretty much ordered her to write me a Duo/Harry one-shot, and decided it wouldn't be very fair unless I wrote one for her in return. So we basically took the same general plot idea and ran in our own directions with it. Personally, I think her story is the better of the two. This story is dedicated to her, and her complete awesomeness.

Today's theme: Handcuffs. Hope you enjoy it.

P.S: This is my first… all the way, possible Bill Clinton's definition of a lemon. So please, be gentle with your honesty.

* * *

**_Licentious_**: sexually unrestrained; disregarding the rules of the law and morality.

* * *

Faint humming could barely be heard over the sound of running water in the large bathroom that housed only one young man. Water poured down on smooth sun-kissed skin, caressing with the familiar touch of a lover before emptying into the drain below. Elegant yet calloused hands stroked through shoulder length strands of ebony hair, brushing away any remaining suds of delicious vanilla conditioner before reaching out and turning off the water.

Harry Potter stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and quickly drying his ever unforgiving locks before wrapping a towel around his waist and securing it with a loose knot. He stepped carefully over the cold tiles of the bathroom until he was safely situated on the plush rug directly in front of the mirror. Lazily he brought a hand up and wiped away the steam so he could take in his reflection and gave himself a slight grin. Today was the first day of living on his own with his lover, in their brand new house and things couldn't get any better.

After the war with Voldemort had ended Harry had isolated himself into Grimmauld Place for weeks on end, waiting for the attention of the press to fade away. Not even Remus or Sirius could talk Harry out of the house, it took his lover literally dragging him down the stairs and out the door before he would leave. He lived there at Grimmauld until a reporter managed to sneak into the house (as the fidelius charm had unfortunately been broken months before) and pinned him in his closet for an interview. After Kingsley and another Auror dragged the man from the house, (ignoring the man's injuries) did Harry decide things needed to change.

He had approached the twins Padma and Parvati Patil who were well known for their up and coming real estate/interior design business. With Padma's head for numbers, and Parvati's Gryffindor recklessness and risk taking, they were making quite a name for themselves. Even with the booming business the two had jumped at the chance of picking out and designing the Boy-Who-Lived's home. They managed to come across a stone cottage style manor that was rather small in appearance but was surprisingly large and airy when one stepped indoors. They did whatever they could to insure the couple's privacy, including leaving misleading information for the reporters to find that would actually lead them away from their home.

Finishing up in front of the mirror Harry gave up on his hair, knowing well and good that anything he managed to do would be ruined by morning. He had barely stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall when he realized there was a loud humming coming from his inner ear. It sounded like a rather large and annoying mosquito that was determined to be heard as much as possible, and it took Harry a few moments to remember just what that noise was supposed to mean. Someone had slipped past the wards! And on his first night…go figure.

His mind raced as he snuck down the hall towards his bedroom, cursing himself for feeling safe enough in his own home to actually leave his wand on the table next to his bed. His hand tightened on the towel, keeping it from slipping down his lean hips and showing off parts of his body that he did not want some criminal to see. Stepping carefully across the oak floors he let his magic spread out around himself, trying to pinpoint the intruder by their own magical signature; only to come to the startling conclusion that they didn't have one. His intruder was a Muggle, or wearing some kind of cloaking charm; what little he could sense was an energy he couldn't recognize and that alone had Harry going on the defensive.

One of the many common protections most Wizards kept on their homes was a standard Muggle repelling charm that Harry and his Muggle lover both felt was an unnecessary complication. While Harry's lover knew a lot about the Wizarding Community he was still a Muggle, and came complete with Muggle friends who visited the home on a frequent basis.

Carefully he toed open the door to the bedroom, taking in the bed that had been made earlier that afternoon by their house elf Farling as well as the rest of the room that was only tidy thanks to the amazing elf. Other than the amazingly clean room the only other thing he could make out was a partially cracked window and the curtain being blown by the light breeze coming from it.

Easing into the room he kept as far from the window while quietly making his way to his wand sitting in plain sight innocently on the table, gleaming in the pale moonlight. His fingertips were only inches away from the polished wood when he realized someone was behind him and didn't even have time to turn before strong limber arms wrapped around him; one going to his waist and pinning his arms and the other covering his mouth to prevent any distressed cries from escaping.

Harry jerked in his assailant's hold, growling out obscenities while he tried to jerk free and hit the obviously male form behind him. The man wouldn't give though and managed to wrestle Harry to the bed, straddling his back and keeping his arms pinned at his sides.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave the window unlocked at night." A voice whispered in Harry's ear, followed by a throaty chuckle. The man leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against his Harry's, nearly purring as the thin stubble that graced both their cheeks rubbed against one another. "Now how about you be a good boy and tell me where you keep your goods?"

"Go to hell!" Harry finally was able to growl out clearly as the man pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Here I am being polite, and you're making us do this the hard way. I can work with that ya' know?" The man leaned back, still keeping Harry firmly pinned as he quickly maneuvered Harry's wrists above his head and pinned them against the intricate wooden headboard. Harry bucked his hips back, trying to throw the man off but it was hopeless. The man had him firmly pinned to the plush mattress, and to Harry's horror, was handcuffing his right wrist above his head onto the decorative openings in the headboard.

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." The man chuckled and grabbed Harry's bucking hips, grinding himself against those pert cheeks that were no longer hidden by the traitorous towel that disappeared during the scuffle.

"Get off of me!" Harry reached back blindly with his free arm, trying to hit at his captor but was quickly restrained once more.

"Not a chance cutie," Harry shuddered as firm, well worked hands stroked down the sensitive skin above his spine until it came to a rest just above his bottom. "You won't tell me where your valuables are, so I'm just going to have to find them."

"Well you've fucking got me restrained. Get off me and go get them before I get free and kick your ass." Harry tilted his head back enough to glare at the shadow hidden figure, easily seeing the broad grin on the man's face that only seemed to grow as Harry spoke. Within a half a second the man had turned Harry onto his back, the handcuff easily sliding about his wrist so as to prevent the turn from being too painful. The man straddled Harry's hips once more, cupping Harry's cheek and being careful of his snapping teeth.

"I don't think I need to go anywhere. Seems like your valuables are right in front of me from what I can tell." The man slid his hand down Harry's neck, gently caressing the still damp skin as he stroked down the hairless chest to one of Harry's pert pink nipples and gave a sharp pinch. "There's one."

"You're depraved," Harry hissed out and arched his hips up in an attempt to push the man away.

"I prefer licentious myself." The man chuckled again as he leaned over Harry's slender form, brushing his lips against Harry's ear before softly nibbling on the lobe.

"Eat me(1)." Harry jerked his handcuffed wrist harder as the man trailed soft lips down the elegant curve of Harry's neck, giving a hard nip that caused Harry to mentally kick himself over his choice of words.

"I'll get to that sweetheart," That was all that was whispered against Harry's neck as the man trailed kissing and biting lips down Harry's collar bone on the way to his chest. Harry whimpered in distress with the slightest hint of pleasure as he realized he was quickly being aroused by the tormenting touches that varied between gentle and hard in a manner that he couldn't follow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it ja-jackass," Harry jerked as the man wrapped his lips around Harry's nipple, sucking and nibbling harshly before soothing it with that gentle tongue. The man didn't respond for a long moment, just giving a pleased moan in the back of his throat as he moved to the neglected nipple and treating it in the same fashion.

"It's what you want though. You're enjoying this, which is good since I definitely am. I want you screaming in pleasure for me." The man slid his hands down Harry's sides, gripping his hips in such a tight hold that Harry was sure there would be bruises come morning. Harry could only tilt his head to the side and eye his wand with a whimper, the one tool that could free him being only a few scant feet from his reach. His attention was drawn back to his unwanted lover as the man nipped the taunt flesh above his belly button before lightly tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh!" Harry arched his hips roughly, not trying to buck the man away but in the sheer pleasure from that simple touch. His stomach had always been so sensitive, just like… oh! The 'V' of his inner thigh that the man was bathing with his tongue and lightly pinching between his teeth.

"So responsive…don't hold back on me now love," Harry could barely hear the man over his own panting breaths, his free hand moving up to join the restrained one in gripping the headboard as the man breathed lightly against his hardened length. He wanted to weep, frustrated with this delightful torture and wanting _more_.

"Please…"

"…What? 'Please' what? I can't do anything for you unless you tell me." The man kissed Harry's pale inner thigh, nuzzling his coarse cheek against Harry's balls and never touching Harry's length like they both knew he wanted.

"More! Please anything!" Harry felt so weak, pinned to the bed like a new born kitten and knew this man above him had no intention of letting him go.

"Do you want me to suck you love? Take your pretty pink cock in my mouth and make you cum?" The man looked up at Harry, his eyes glinting slightly in the moonlight and wide with lust for the figure beneath him.

"Yes! Suck me please!" Harry practically sobbed out as he jerked at his restrained hand once more before moaning sharply as heat quickly enveloped his entire length in one go. The man was merciless as he attacked Harry's length with his mouth, lips and tongue; bringing Harry to heights that he thought were impossible before now. He could only stare in wonderment as that talented mouth moved from his cock to his balls and back again, giving Harry just a bare taste of what he truly wanted.

The man gave a smug chuckle as he pulled back for a moment, causing Harry to whimper in displeasure as the man brought his fingers to his own mouth, sucking on them quickly before returning his lips to Harry's cock. Harry moaned out loudly as that amazing mouth bobbed up and down his length, keeping him lost in a haze of pleasure as the man circled a finger lightly around Harry's entrance before pressing it in; that thin and strong finger slowly stretched out Harry, preparing him for more just as a second finger was added.

"Please, I'm… I'm…" Harry breathed out in between moans, his hand sliding down to grip the man's thick hair in an attempt to push him down deeper on his cock, feeling his release inching closer and closer. The man never stopped his ministrations, now pumping two fingers into Harry while the free hand dug blunt fingernails firmly into Harry's thigh. The restrained man could only cry out roughly, jerking his hips up and forcing his cock as deep as he could into the man's mouth as he came again and again into that sensational mouth.

The man slowly let Harry's softening member slide out of his mouth before sliding up Harry's body before kissing him deeply and sharing the taste of Harry's release. Harry couldn't hold back a moan as his tongue tangled with the other man's, easily able to feel the amazingly hard length that was rubbing against Harry's stomach.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" The man nipped Harry's bottom lip before shifting off of Harry, crawling up the bed until he was kneeling next to Harry's head. "There's still so much fun we can have."

"I can't…this is wrong, my...my boyfriend," Harry gasped out, his head tilted upwards so the man could get a good look at Harry's face; sadly the moon was behind the man, and Harry could still see only the bare minimum of his assailant.

"You can't deny this; you want more don't you pet?" Harry nearly growled at the endearment but was halted when he noticed the man sliding out of his shirt and tossing it to the floor before unbuttoning his pants. Harry could only stare on, unable to turn his eyes away as the man shimmied out of his pants and boxers. The man shifted closer to Harry's head, his hardened and dark red cock was easy to see in even the dimmest moonlight. "I'm going to take you here in a few moments, so if you want any kind of lubrication I suggest you suck. Now no biting or this can take on a very different direction. We clear?"

Harry didn't bother verbalizing his agreement; he just briefly nodded his head before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip of the man's cock before giving a small moan in pleasure at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Very few people knew about his love for oral sex (and he happily kept it that way), and while normally he wouldn't be caught dead with a stranger's length in his mouth, it was hard to resist the temptation presented in front of him.

The man could only moan out in pleasure, gripping the headboard near Harry's restrained hand in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting too deeply into the willing mouth below him. Harry kept up his suction for a few minutes, working his mouth over the length the best he could in the awkward position before it could be put to other uses.

"Enough," The man groaned loudly as he finally pulled himself away from Harry's mouth, panting in pleasure as he moved back towards the end of the bed. "Turn over, on your knees and grip the headboard. You're going to need something to hold onto."

Harry readily complied, quickly turning onto his stomach and getting onto his knees while avoiding pinching his wrist in the handcuff still keeping him on the bed. Before Harry could move any further his impatient lover grabbed his hips once more and jerked him back, rubbing the hard length against Harry's welcoming hole.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes… yes please." Harry whimpered out softly, both hands gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles were already turning white.

"…Please what?" The man taunted just like before. "Do you want me to fuck you now? To fill you and stretch you so completely while I fuck you into the mattress?"

"Yes! Yes yes please!" Harry was surprised at himself at the degree of his begging and just how much he wanted the shadowed man behind him. All he heard in reply was a pleased hiss as the man slowly sank his length into Harry's willing yet resistant tight body. He keened and whimpered in the burning pleasure that coursed through his body as the man pressed in one thick inch at a time.

It seemed to take ages before the man slid completely into Harry's pliant body. He leaned over Harry's back and pressed his lips gently to his spine before slowly pulling back before firmly pressing in. Both could barely speak except for the few moans and sharp words of appreciation that escaped their lips.

"Duo! Damn you, harder!" Harry groaned out, lowering his head between taunt arms as his lover wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and quickly forced himself deeper.

"Harry! You-You're falling out of character!" Duo teased, not stopping at all but only picking up speed as he now pounded into his willing lover. Harry could barely hold back his shiver of delight as his lover's trademark braid fell from where it had been hidden behind strong shoulders and lightly slapped against his ass in between thrusts.

"You and your damn kinks can wait until after I cum." Harry gasped roughly and nearly snarled as Duo only laughed loudly in response.

"You're so damn cute when you beg love." Duo moaned out in pleasure as Harry purposely tightened himself around Duo's unrelenting length and retaliated by bringing his hand down to wrap around Harry's weeping cock.

"I'm not…I'm not begging." Harry managed to gasp out, only to retract it moments later as Duo threatened to come to a stop.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want it as much as he makes it sound like…" Duo practically sing-songed as a mischievous grin lit up his face. He stopped his thrusting, keeping himself deep within his moaning lover while he leaned forward and released the handcuffed from the bed. There were a few moments of scrambling before Harry found himself lying back on the bed, his legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist as the delightful pounding began again.

"Duo!" Harry practically howled in outrage as his evil, vicious, soon to be dead lover wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Harry's cock; holding off his release as he thrust roughly, his unrelenting pace becoming hesitant and shaky as Duo neared the edge of his own release.

"Beg me Harry. Beg me to let you cum and I will sweetheart." Duo could barely hold back the laugh, his expression clearly serious though as he did his best to maintain the constant sweet torture on Harry's battered and raw hole.

"Duo! Merlin fucking damn you…Let me cum! Please Duo!" Harry finally begged, nearly sobbing out in relief as Duo loosened his hold, pumping him to completion where he came all over their clean sheets.

"So…fucking good as always Harry. So damn tight for me…" Duo shifted his hands up to press firmly into the mattress on either side of Harry's head, fingernails digging into the sheets as he came in his lovers welcoming body.

~*~

Harry groaned softly as he lay back in bed on the freshly changed sheets, snuggling under the blanket after he was quickly followed by his lover. Duo wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him tight against his chest as the curled together under the fluffy material.

"You have the weirdest fantasies Duo…" Harry murmured, starting to doze off even as he spoke.

"You're one to talk with last time's Healer/injured Quidditch player," Duo grinned, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's soft ebony locks. "Do you secretly lust for Madam Pomfrey? Is that it?"

"Pomfrey quit a few months ago Duo. Terry Boot is the Healer at Hogwarts now." Harry snuggled closer, slipping his thigh between Duo's.

It was dead silent before Duo finally spoke.

"You better make this nap count Harry, because just for that I'm waking you up for round two in an hour."

* * *

– The term "Eat me" is American slang very similar to "Bite me", which basically means "Go to hell", or "Fuck off".

Please Read and Review – As well as check out Linnay's story of Duo/Harry(it should be up within the next 24 hours - I did beta it)…and all her other works. That's an order.


End file.
